


lead me to your heart (because you've already got mine)

by TocV12



Series: High School Drabbles [3]
Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, yoongi is tzuyu's older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TocV12/pseuds/TocV12
Summary: Falling in love with your brother's girlfriend really isn't the best way to find out you're gay.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Her name is Sana. 

 

That's all Tzuyu can really recall from her brother's introduction of his new girlfriend two hours earlier. 

 

His very pretty girlfriend who Tzuyu, sprawled ungracefully across her bed, admits she might like a little too much.

 

Tzuyu has known that it was only a matter of time before her brother brought home a girlfriend- their parents have been commenting frequently on his rather unfortunate status as a single man for the better part of a year, especially during the last few months.

 

Tzuyu guesses that her brother had had enough with their parents’ constant and irritating remarks, because within two months of his first year at college, he had given her a call, something he declared he’d never do unless it was her birthday or she was in the emergency room suffering from some sort of serious illness.

 

_ “Hello?” Tzuyu mumbles. _

 

_ Her brother chuckles. “Hey sis, did I wake you up?” He sounds amused and absolutely unapologetic.  _

 

_ Tzuyu merely groans in response. She takes a moment to peer at the clock on her nightstand, squinting and waiting for the blurry red blobs to form actual digits. She lets out another, more audible, groan when her eyes manage to focus and she sees how early in the morning it is. _

 

_ “Why are you calling me so early?” Tzuyu doesn’t even care that she’s begun whining now. _

 

_ “It’s 10:02,” is her brother’s reply. “I’ve been up for the better part of three hours.” _

 

_ “Good for you,” Tzuyu informs him. “I don’t care.” Her brother proceeds to start whistling jauntily, something he knows annoys the hell out of her, especially when he deliberately goes off key. Like now. _

 

_ “Shut up, you annoying excuse for an older sibling,” she grumbles, receiving a delighted snicker from her brother. “What do you actually want?” _

 

_ There’s a pause. Tzuyu can hear the the faint sound of her brother drumming his fingers against some surface, something he only does when nervous or excited. “You know how mom and dad have been on my case about not having a girlfriend yet?”  _

_   
_ _ Tzuyu hums. Her brother continues. “Well, do me a favor and tell them I’ll be coming back home in a couple days for a short visit, and that I’ll be bringing someone with me to dinner Sunday.” _

 

_ Tzuyu’s eyes widen in astonishment, scrambling to sit up on her bed. “Are you serious?” _

 

_ “Of course not. Why would I be serious about this type of stuff?” Her brother snarks. _

 

_ “Who is she? Do I know her? What does she look like?” Tzuyu fires off a series of rapid questions. _

 

_ “None of your business. Just tell the folks that I’ll be introducing my girlfriend to you guys over dinner. Gotta go, I have class soon. Love you.” The phone in Tzuyu’s hand vibrates, proof that yes, her brother really did just hang up on her. _

 

_ “What a jerk,” she mutters under her breath.  _

 

_ Safe to say, their parents were ecstatic when she informed them that her brother would be bringing a “special someone” to the Chou family’s weekly family dinner. _

 

Tzuyu hadn’t thought much about the recent development until the morning of the dinner. 

 

“Do I have to?” She whines, only stopping when her mother looks at her disapprovingly. “Why does it matter if I dress up or not? It’s not like I’m the one dating her or anything.”

 

Tzuyu’s mother tsks. “It’s only for a few hours, honey. I’m sure your brother and his date will also be dressing up nicely, and we want her to have a good first impression of us all, including you. You’ll be fine.”

 

Muttering something unintelligible, Tzuyu kicks the side of the chair she’s sitting on. 

  
“Tzuyu,” her mother says sternly, with a stony glare at the girl. Tzuyu immediately stops her complaining and heaves a resigned sigh, accepting her fate.

 

Later, dressed in a nice blouse and a pretty skirt, she sits slumped on a sofa in the living room, paying little attention to the movie playing on the TV.

 

Her parents, busy with making preparations for the dinner, had instructed Tzuyu to under no circumstances enter the kitchen and that she’d be in charge of opening the door and greeting her brother and his girlfriend, a job that she had accepted without complaint.

 

Now, Tzuyu sighs deeply, cursing her brother for what seems to be the twentieth time in the last ten minutes. She’d never been good at being patient in situations like this, where she could do nothing but wait. 

 

She picks up her phone, intent on sending her brother a very passive aggressive “where are you” text, but the doorbell rings, and Tzuyu’s mother calls for her to open the door.

 

Without bothering to check if it is actually her brother ringing the doorbell and not a crazy serial killer, Tzuyu opens the door.

 

“You’re late.” She greets her brother with a scowl that might have actually been somewhat intimidating had she not been almost a head shorter than him. He has the nerve to smirk at her. 

 

“Hey kiddo,” he says flippantly, reaching forward to ruffle Tzuyu’s hair, despite her very vocal protests. 

 

“Don’t call me kiddo. You’re only three years older than me,” she retorts, trying to push his hand away. 

 

When he retracts his hand, he raises an eyebrow at Tzuyu, who’s still blocking the doorway. “Are you going to let us in anytime soon?”

 

Her brother puts a slight emphasis on ‘us,’ and Tzuyu remembers that it’s not just the two of them, and that someone else had just seen the embarrassing exchange between her and her brother.   
  


She moves to the side so that she’s no longer in the way, and her brother strides past her into the house, gently pulling someone inside with him. Tzuyu has time to see a flash of brown hair before her brother turns to face her, arm now wrapped around the waist of the mysterious girl.

 

“Sana, this is Tzuyu, my younger and very ungrateful sister.” Tzuyu opens her mouth to return a snide remark before her eyes land on Sana. And then she closes her mouth abruptly, instantly deciding that arguing with her brother can wait.

 

Because Sana is  _ beautiful.  _ And Tzuyu doesn’t know why she suddenly can’t make herself open her mouth again and introduce herself, because she’s seen pretty girls before. Hell, she’s friends with Joohyun unnie, a friendly senior whose looks are unparalleled, and she’s never felt anything other than platonic affection for her older friend. Never felt this nervous or shy in front of a girl before. Until now, apparently.There’s just something about Sana that has Tzuyu in a sort of dazed state. 

 

There’s a stretch of silence that lasts only a few seconds but feels like a decade to Tzuyu. When it’s clear Tzuyu isn’t about to say anything anytime soon, Sana steps forward, shrugging off the arm around her waist.

 

“Hi, I’m Sana,” she says warmly, and Tzuyu thinks it’s a miracle that she hasn’t melted into a puddle on the ground, because of course Sana’s voice is both sweet and smooth, like honey and chocolate.

 

“Tzuyu,” she manages to choke out, raising her hand towards Sana for a handshake.

 

It’s safe to say that Tzuyu is completely stunned when Sana foregos the outstretched hand completely and instead steps closer to Tzuyu, pulling the younger girl into a hug.

 

Tzuyu freezes, gradually relaxing into the unexpected embrace, slowly and awkwardly wrapping her own arms around the other girl so that she’s returning the embrace. 

 

Sana lets out a breathy giggle after a moment, stepping back and breaking the hug. Tzuyu, still in a state of shock (because it’s not every day a very pretty stranger you just met hugs you), stumbles backwards. 

 

“You didn’t tell me your sister was this cute,” Sana remarks to Tzuyu’s brother, who makes a face of disgust.

 

“That’s because she’s not,” he retorts dryly, with an ‘are you kidding me?’ expression on his face. Tzuyu wants to hit him. “Anyway, we should probably go find my parents before they start wondering what happened to us.” And without another word, her brother begins walking away, Tzuyu and Sana following close behind.

  
  


 

Tzuyu can’t help but continue to sneak glances at Sana throughout the dinner. She’s been caught at least two times (Tzuyu’s almost positive that she’s being far from subtle, and that Sana knows that she’s been the focus of the younger girl’s staring for quite some time now), and both times Sana had smirked knowingly at her, causing Tzuyu to quickly avert her eyes and look down at her lap. 

 

The beginning introductions had passed smoothly, and now her parents were eagerly sending question after question at Sana, who was more than happy to answer. 

 

“So how did you two meet?” Tzuyu’s mother inquires, looking between Tzuyu’s brother and Sana. 

 

“Well actually, I needed some help in chemistry last year. I wasn’t doing as well as I had hoped,” Sana admits ruefully, and Tzuyu’s mother nods understandingly. “But he offered to tutor me, so we met after school once a week, and then we started talking outside of school, and from there, the rest is history.” She smiles sweetly at Tzuyu’s brother.

 

“You said you took chemistry last year? Is that not a course for juniors?” Tzuyu’s father looks confused, and Sana hurries to explain. 

 

“I’m not a college student yet,” she says with a laugh. “I’m a high school senior right now.”

 

“Then you must know Tzuyu, surely?” Her mother asks. Tzuyu looks up at the sound of her name and blinks when she realizes Sana is staring thoughtfully at her.

 

“You’re in our school’s orchestra, right? The harpist?” At Tzuyu’s hesitant nod, Sana continues more confidently. “I was at the concert with Momo and Mina last week. Your solo was amazing! You played beautifully.”

 

Tzuyu blushes at Sana’s words, seeing how genuine the other girl is, and mutters a soft ‘thank you’ in return.

 

“Are you going to be part of the music showcase for the Winter Arts Festival?” Sana asks, a delighted smile emerging when Tzuyu nods swiftly. “I’ll be sure to drag Momo and Mina there and support you!” She throws a wink at Tzuyu for emphasis, and Tzuyu shyly smiles.

 

The rest of the dinner passes by fairly quickly, and Tzuyu is secretly relieved she isn’t drawn back into conversation. In less than an hour, the table has been cleared of dishes, and Tzuyu and her parents are saying goodbyes to her brother and Sana, who hugs each member of the Chou family as if she’s known them for years. It doesn’t take a genius to tell that Tzuyu is more than okay with Sana as her brother’s girlfriend, and from the approving smiles and nods her parents send her brother, it’s obvious that her parents have also been charmed by the older girl.

  
  
  


Later, sprawled across her bed and dressed in her favorite pair of pajamas, Tzuyu finds her thoughts drifting back to the events of the evening. More specifically, her brother’s introduction of his new girlfriend.

 

_ Sana. _

 

Tzuyu frowns. It’s not like she’s super invested in her brother’s life- they’ve always been close, even with the age gap, and Tzuyu does love her brother, even if he’s the most annoying person she’s ever had the chance to know. But still, both of them are extremely busy and live separate lives, and hell, she didn’t even know he had a girlfriend until he called her a few days ago. So why was her brain so fixated on the past evening’s events?

 

It just didn’t make sense. 

 

She sighs, shifting so that she’s lying on her stomach, legs hanging in the air. Her phone buzzes next to her, and she answers with a lazy hand.

 

“Hello?” She doesn’t bother checking who the caller is, assuming she’s at least on an acquaintance level with whoever decided to call her. 

 

“It’s your best friend,” a muffled voice replies. She recognizes the mischievous voice instantly.  

 

“Last time I checked, my best friend was Son Chaeyoung, not Park Jimin,” she informs him.

 

Jimin gasps. “I’ve never been more betrayed.” Tzuyu snickers at her friend’s dramatic antics. “Get used to it,” she tells him. 

 

“Did you need something?” She asks bluntly, as she normally does.

 

Jimin chuckles. “Nope. Just wanted to talk to my favorite female friend since we haven’t talked in a while.” It’s a fair point, and Tzuyu’s happy that Jimin called her despite the fact that they text and see each other in school on a daily basis.

 

“How’s dance?” Her first question seems to excite the older boy. “It’s going great,” he exclaims. “We’re practicing that new routine for the Winter Showcase. You know, the one I told you about yesterday, with all the flips and leaps?”

 

“Are you doing a solo this year too?” 

  
  
“No time,” Jimin says regretfully. “I’m too busy with everything else, and I don’t want to drag the group down just because I also wanted to juggle trying to do a solo in addition to everything else.”

 

Tzuyu makes a noise of understanding. 

 

“What about you?” It’s Jimin’s turn to ask the questions. “Are you okay?”

 

Tzuyu blinks. “What do you mean?”

 

“Well, you’ve sounded like you’re not really here in this conversation ever since I called,” Jimin notes. Tzuyu winces, muttering a quick apology. 

 

“No, it’s fine, don’t worry. You just seem like there’s something bothering you.”

  
The _ ‘Do you want to talk about it?’ _ goes unsaid. Tzuyu hesitates, finally sighing deeply.

 

“My brother came home from college today,” she begins, shifting her phone from her right hand to her left and adjusting so that she’s in a more comfortable sitting position. “He brought his new girlfriend to dinner. Her name’s Sana, and she’s a senior at our school.”

 

Jimin doesn’t say anything, and Tzuyu continues. “Dinner went well, and I’m pretty sure my parents already love Sana- and she seems like a nice person.” She stops, thinking of how to best formulate her words.

 

“But?” Jimin urges her on. Gently, so that she doesn’t feel rushed (that’s one of the reasons she considers Jimin one of her best friends- he never makes her feel as if she needs to go any faster than what she’s comfortable with). 

 

“But I just don’t know why I can’t stop thinking about her,” she confesses. And oops, maybe that came out wrong, because she can almost see Jimin’s eyebrows rising impossibly high. Not judging, of course, because he’s Park Jimin. But still, probably curious and more than a little bit entertained.

 

“I mean, it’s his first time bringing someone home, so I guess it’s a big deal. Pretty significant and everything. But i just don’t get it,” she finishes, sounding slightly frustrated. 

 

Jimin’s quiet for a few moments. “Did she talk to you today?”

 

“I greeted them at the door and she introduced herself to me. And then she asked me during dinner if I was going to be in the Winter Showcase.” 

 

“Anything else?” 

 

Tzuyu sighs. “She hugged me.” She readies herself for teasing that never comes.

 

“How did you feel when she hugged you?” Jimin’s next question makes her pause.

 

“I don’t know. Surprised, obviously. But also, it felt sort of  _ nice?  _ You know how much I don’t like being hugged, even by you and Chaeng and Dubu, but I don’t think I really minded being hugged by her.”

 

She drums her fingers on the wall of her bedroom, anxiously waiting for Jimin’s response. She doesn’t wait long.

 

“I think you like her.” Jimin’s blunt, and it catches her by surprise. She opens her mouth to disagree, because of course she doesn’t like Sana; what kind of person takes a liking to their brother’s new girlfriend?

 

And yet, a small voice in the very back of her mind thinks that maybe Jimin’s more correct than she thinks.

 

“No, Tzu. I really do,” Jimin insists, not letting her speak. “You’ve been clearly thinking about her for the past few hours- something you don’t normally do unless a person interests you. And besides, she  _ hugged _ you, and you were fine with it. More than fine with it, according to you. You barely tolerate it when I hug you, and we’ve been friends for the past six years.”

 

Tzuyu huffs. “I still don’t think I  _ like  _ her. I think it’s more that I like her as a person. Not romantically. And besides, I’ve never liked a girl before.”

 

Jimin makes a skeptical noise in the back of his throat. “We’ll see,” he says cryptically.

 

Tzuyu frowns, eager for a subject change, smirking when she thinks of the perfect topic to bring up.

 

“So any luck with your special guy?” She clicks her tongue for emphasis. 

  
“Stop it,” Jimin says. Tzuyu can imagine the blush growing on his face. “I’ll stop when you get the guy,” she retorts mischievously.

 

“That’s never going to happen though,” Jimin argues. 

 

“You never know,” is her reply. They’ve had this very same discussion before. “You never know what can happen.”

 

“But I know it’s never going to happen,” Jimin insists. “He’s way up there and I’m way down there.” 

  
Tzuyu sighs. “Do I get any more clues to who this mysterious stranger could be?”

 

She’d bet good money that her friend’s eyes just lit up. “He’s amazing,” Jimin gushes. “He’s really into music- he raps sometimes, and it’s awesome. He’s taller than me and he’s really cute. He’s kinda sarcastic but in that lovable, caring when you get to know him way.”   
  


Tzuyu rolls her eyes humorously. “For someone who claims it’s ‘just a brief infatuation,’ you seem to have it bad.”

 

She hears Jimin huff. “It’s not my fault he’s the most adorable person in the world, okay?”

 

“Yeah, whatever you say.” There’s a lull in the conversation- a peaceful moment of silence that’s soon broken by a muffled, yet clearly audible yell: “PARK JIMIN. JIMIN HYUNG. JIMINIE.”

 

Jimin sighs. “I think that’s Jungkook and Taehyung trying to break into my house again. I’ll text you later?”

 

Tzuyu nods, forgetting that the boy isn’t able to see her. “Yeah, you should probably go before they burn your house down.”

 

Jimin chuckles. “Cya at school. Oh, and welcome to the gay club.” He’s the one who hangs up. Tzuyu silently prays that her older friend will still be in one piece tomorrow, even with all the mischief Jungkook and Taehyung would undoubtedly be causing.

  
  


 

The next day at school, Tzuyu finds herself spending her lunch period recounting the events of the past day to Dahyun and Chaeyoung.

 

“So you’re saying,” Dahyun begins slowly, a delighted smile appearing. “Your bro brought his new girlfriend to dinner last night, and now you think you might like her?” Tzuyu nods resignedly at the older (and shorter) girl’s short summary of her past evening, and Chaeyoung snickers, reaching forward to steal a chip from the open bag in front of Tzuyu. 

 

Dahyun continues to beam delightedly. “Our precious maknae, discovering love for the first time. Chaeng, she’s all grown up now!” She emphasizes this by pretending to wipe imaginary tears from her eyes.

 

Chaeyoung, to Tzuyu’s dismay, is eager to contribute her fair share to the discussion. “The forever frozen heart of Chou Tzuyu has finally thawed!” She jumps up, triumphantly waving a hand in the air. Heads turns in their direction, and Tzuyu hunches her shoulders instinctively. 

 

“Sit down, you idiot,” she hisses harshly. Chaeyoung shoots her a cheeky smirk. 

 

“It’s true though,” the shorter girl insists. “I can’t believe you’re finally showing interest in someone. It proves you’re not the emotionless rock Dubu and I thought you were.”

 

Tzuyu sends the shorter girl a dirty look. “That was harsh.”

 

Chaeyoung shakes her head vehemently in disagreement. “Not at all. You know what’s harsh? Rejecting all those poor guys and girls every day in front of your locker. It hurts  _ me, _ and I’m not even the one who ends up crying for hours because my crush glared at me.”

 

“Yeah, you don’t know how it feels to be labeled as the best friend of the school’s most beautiful heart breaker.” 

 

“I don’t  _ glare _ ,” Tzuyu protests. “I’m also not a heartbreaker.” She receives two disbelieving snorts in response.

 

“Yeah, so that poor freshman in my art class who confessed to you last week ended up crying in the restroom for no reason.” Chaeyoung’s voice is heavy with sarcasm.

 

“I didn’t do anything,” Tzuyu insists. “Just because I was caught off guard and didn’t react to his confession doesn’t mean I glared at him.”

 

“Mhm,” is Chaeyoung’s response. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

 

Tzuyu debates whether it would be worth the subsequent detention and possible suspension if she got up and tried to strangle the shorter girl, deciding it’s probably not a good idea, as tempting as it sounds. Sixteen years old is kinda young to go to jail.

 

“Anyway,” Tzuyu says, putting an emphasis on the word, desperate for a change of topic. “Do you guys know her?”

 

Chaeyoung shakes her head. “Nope,” the older girl replies, popping the ‘p.’ “Didn’t even know she went here before you mentioned it.”

 

They turn towards Dahyun. “The name sounds familiar,” she remarks slowly. “I think she might be friends with some of the seniors in our dance group. Maybe ask Jimin or Seulgi?”

 

“Maybe,” is Tzuyu’s non committal response. “I don’t think Jimin knows her.”

 

“So you’ve already talked about her with someone?” Dahyun raises an eyebrow. Chaeyoung tries to suppress a laugh. 

 

“Jimin called last night and it just came up. Nothing weird and definitely not a big deal. ” Dahyun puts her hands up in a placating gesture. “You don’t have to sound so defensive, you know.”

 

“Stop teasing me then,” Tzuyu grumbles, slumping lower in her seat. 

 

Dahyun and Chaeyoung exchange a look. “You’ve never really cared about anything else we’ve teased you about in the past,” Dahyun points out. “So we have to milk this opportunity for what it’s worth.” She sends the tallest girl what she deems is a charming grin. To Tzuyu, it’s the smirk of the Devil.

 

_ Yeah, it’s gonna be a long day. _

  
  
  


They’re walking towards the front entrance of the school after their last class lets out. Dahyun and Chaeyoung are in a heated discussion about the answers to the quiz they took not five minutes ago (something about particle motion that Tzuyu really never wants to talk about again) when they’re interrupted. 

 

“Tzuyu-ah!” The high-pitched call startles Tzuyu, and she turns around rapidly, Dahyun and Chaeyoung quickly following suit. She notices three things.

 

One, Sana’s beaming at her, something that immediately puts her in a daze because the older girl should not be allowed to be so pretty in a school environment. 

 

Two, Sana’s walking towards her, and the distance between the two of them is decreasing at an alarmingly rapid rate (yikes). 

  
Three, Sana’s not alone; slightly behind her (and looking very entertained) are two other girls. 

 

“Tzuyu-ah,” the older girl repeats, stopping right in front of Tzuyu. “Hey.” 

  
It takes Tzuyu more than a few seconds to fully realize that the older girl is talking to her. Chaeyoung has to kick her ankle (hard) before she actually replies. “Hi unnie,” she says, praising herself for managing not to stutter.

 

Sana giggles. “You don’t have to call me unnie. Just Sana.” 

 

“Sana,” Tzuyu repeats. She hears a muffled snicker from her right and decides it might be time for Chaeyoung to be expelled from her circle of friends.

 

“Hello unnie!” Dahyun enters the conversation, smiling her signature smile at the senior. 

 

Sana returns the smile. “Dahyun, right? The pianist?” Dahyun pretends to bow. Chaeyoung pushes her out of the way, making her stumble. “Hi unnie, I’m Chaeyoung.”

 

Sana switches her attention to the shortest sophomore. “Nice to meet you two.”

 

“Likewise,” Dahyun responds. Tzuyu notes that Sana’s looking at her again.

 

One of Sana’s friends coughs. Loudly. It makes Tzuyu jump slightly.  “So are you going to introduce us, or do Mina and I have to wait the whole day for you to finish flirting?”

 

Sana rolls her eyes good naturedly. “Tzuyu, Dahyun, Chaeyoung, the rude one is Momo, and the perfectly polite one is Mina. My best friends.”

 

Momo gasps in outrage, bringing her hands to her chest. “This is slander.” 

 

“It’s true though,” Sana points out, not even bothering to look in the other girl’s direction.

 

Tzuyu watches as Momo pouts, only brightening up when Mina puts an arm around her waist. “So is this the girl you’ve been talking about?” Mina asks casually.    
  


Tzuyu stills. Sana seems slightly embarrassed, the faintest trace of red dusting her cheeks.

 

“You’re making  it sound like I’m a forty year old creep.” Sana makes a face. Mina giggles.

 

“You said it, not me.” Sana sighs dramatically.

  
“This is what I have to deal with on a daily basis,” she informs Tzuyu in a long-suffering tone. Momo shrugs. Mina smirks. 

 

The youngest nods emphatically. “I have it worse,” she says, nodding at Dahyun and Chaeyoung, who both assume identical offended looks.

 

“Yah, Tzuyu-ah,” Chaeyoung protests at the same time as Dahyun objects with a “that’s completely untrue.” Tzuyu ignores them both, a practice she’s become familiar with recently.

 

“Is there something you wanted, unnie?” She asks. Politely, of course. Sana seems taken aback at her straightforwardness. Momo snickers for whatever reason, leaning toward Mina and whispering something that has the other girl looking between Sana and Tzuyu while struggling to hide a smirk.

 

“Yeah, actually. I was wondering if I could talk to you alone?” Sana sends a meaningful nod toward Dahyun and Chaeyoung.

 

“Yeah, hold up.” She sends a pleading look to Dahyun and Chaeyoung, and they fortunately understand her silent message.

 

“We’ll meet you at the bus stop,” Dahyun tells her before they head off.

 

Similarly, after a brief discussion, Momo and Mina take off, Momo’s arms wrapped securely around Mina’s shoulders.

 

Tzuyu looks away from the retreating figures of her two best friends and toward Sana, startled to find the other girl already gazing at her.

 

“So-” She opens her mouth at the same time Sana also starts. “I-”

 

They both stop. Tzuyu’s slightly embarrassed, but Sana giggles.

 

“I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow? If you aren’t busy?” The other girl’s question catches Tzuyu by surprise and she stares blankly.

 

Sana fidgets under her stare. “Only if you want to, of course,” she amends, putting her hands behind her back. If Tzuyu knew any better, she’d say that the older girl was nervous.

 

Sana rambles on. “Since I’m dating your brother, I don’t want to make it weird between us, you know? And since we go to the same school and everything I thought we could maybe hang out and get to know each other better?”

 

“Okay,” Tzuyu says simply. Sana blinks. “Okay?” She repeats.

 

Tzuyu nods. “Tomorrow after school?” 

 

Sana smiles. “Yeah, I was thinking we could go to the new ice cream place that just opened up?” She looks expectantly at Tzuyu. 

 

“Sounds good, unnie.” Tzuyu waits, but the older girl seems to be done talking. She turns around, ready to catch up to Dahyun and Chaeyoung.

 

“Tzuyu!” The call is unexpectedly loud, and she turns back around. Sana’s smiling at her (again).

 

“Do you want to exchange numbers? Just to make it easier to get in touch tomorrow?” She nods at Sana’s suggestion, more than happy to get the other girl’s phone number (just because, you know).

 

The older girl hands her phone to Tzuyu, and Tzuyu returns the gesture. She adds her number to Sana’s phone, patiently waiting for the other girl to finish before they swap phones again.

 

“Chou Tzuyu? Why so formal?” Sana is equal parts playful and teasing. 

  
Tzuyu looks down at her own phone. The older girl had saved herself as “Sana-unnie” with a  series of totally unnecessary heart eyed emojis trailing behind. A totally ordinary (maybe) thing for a person to do, and yet Tzuyu suddenly feels shy.

 

She glances at Sana, who’s busy typing something on her phone, a focused look on her face. The older girl suddenly smiles, showing Tzuyu her phone screen.

 

The contact “Chou Tzuyu” Tzuyu had added has been changed to “Tzuyu” with a simple heart following it.

 

“Just to make it more personal,” Sana tells her. Tzuyu nods dumbly, unsure of what to say. 

 

Sana suddenly lets out a breathy chuckle. “You’re so cute, Tzuyu-ah. I’ll see you tomorrow?” And without waiting for a reply, the older girl walks away, rounding a corner and disappearing from sight.

 

Tzuyu stays motionless for a few moments, still focused on Sana’s unexpected compliment and wondering why she felt so thrilled at the other girl’s parting words.

  
  
  


“Chou Tzuyu, you are officially cancelled.” The first words that come from Chaeyoung’s mouth after Tzuyu returns are expected.

 

“I’m heartbroken,” she deadpans. Chaeyoung sticks out her tongue. Tzuyu refuses to return the childish gesture.

 

“She’s pretty.” Chaeyoung gives her a suggestive smirk. Tzuyu’s not amused.

 

“What does that mean?” Her question seems to go over their heads.

 

“I approve,” Dahyun adds, completely (and probably intentionally) ignoring Tzuyu’s question.

 

“There’s nothing to approve of,” Tzuyu snaps, irritated. Chaeyoung slings an arm around her shoulder (or tries to, because it’s a solid fact that the older girl is about a head shorter than her).

 

“What did she want?” Dahyun’s question is incredibly direct.

 

Tzuyu lifts her shoulders in what she hopes is a calm and collected shrug. “She asked if I wanted to get ice cream with her after school tomorrow.”

 

Dahyun lets out a low whistle. “Making moves already, Chou?”

 

Tzuyu gives the other girl a stony glare. “She’s just being friendly. Probably wants to get to know me cuz you know, she’s kind of  _ dating my brother.” _

 

Dahyun smiles cheerfully. “That doesn’t have to stop you from enjoying your little date tomorrow.” Dahyun’s perfectly serious, and Tzuyu’s slightly worried for her older friend. She toys with the idea of getting a new pair of best friends.

 

“Nothing’s going to happen tomorrow,” she states with finality. “We’re just going to go get ice cream and hang out.”

 

Chaeyoung mutters a “fat bet” under her breath, and Tzuyu decides it’s officially time to start looking at potential friend replacements.

  
  
  


Tzuyu gets a text during third period history. It’s another ordinary day with another boring lesson, and Tzuyu takes the opportunity to scroll through her Instagram feed (not paying any attention whatsoever to the lecture at the front of the classroom).

 

Her phone buzzes, and she curses when she realizes that she forgot to turn her phone on silent. 

  
From her seat to the right of Tzuyu, Chaeyoung shoots her a puzzled look and stops doodling on the sheet of paper in front of her that is completely devoid of any relevant notes.

 

Her heart involuntary skips a beat (something she decides to ignore) when she reads Sana’s name.

 

_ I’ll meet you after school if you’re still up to go out?  _

 

Tzuyu smiles, a gesture that goes unnoticed by everyone except a suspicious Son Chaeyoung.

 

_ Sounds good, unnie. _

 

Her text is read within a few short seconds, and Sana replies quickly.

 

_ What’s your seventh period?  _

 

Unnoticed by Tzuyu, Chaeyoung scoots her desk closer, seemingly eager to find out what holds her younger friend’s attention.

 

_ Physics T_T _

 

Tzuyu hesitates, debating whether to send another text. Her fingers decide for her, and she presses the send button before realizing.

 

_ Unnie plz save me I hate this class.  _

 

Her phone buzzes within a minute, and Tzuyu smiles when she reads Sana’s reply. 

 

_ Will do. Wait for me after the bell rings. I’ll meet u there. _

 

She moves to put her phone away and catches Chaeyoung staring at her.

 

“You’re so whipped already,” the other girl tells her before returning to her doodling.

 

Tzuyu can’t bring herself to argue. 

  
  


The clock reads 2:30 PM. Fifteen more minutes until the bell rings and she’s free to go. Fifteen more minutes until she can see  _ Sana. _

 

Tzuyu stifles a yawn. Their professor continues to drone on and on about circular motion at the front of the room, and there are more than a few complex diagrams on the board. She’s pretty sure that she’s supposed to be doing something productive, like maybe writing down notes from the probably important lecture on her still completely blank sheet of paper, but glancing around at the rest of her classmates, she’s reassured by the fact that at least she’s  _ awake.  _

 

In her humble opinion, physics was a horrible subject and should never be taught at a high school (or any school for the matter), but she wasn’t in charge of school curriculums (unfortunately), which meant having to withstand 50 minutes of torture every single weekday. Her only consolation was that their professor never picked up homework for a grade, which meant Tzuyu’s never actually done a single physics assignment since the beginning of the school year.

 

She’s debating whether fifteen minutes is enough time to take a well-deserved nap when there’s a loud knock at the door. Professor Lee stops his lecture, walking across the room to open the door.

 

Easy to say, Tzuyu is surprised to see Sana marching confidently into the classroom, trailed by Professor Lee. The older girl scans the classroom intently before her gaze lands on Tzuyu. Whispering something to the professor, she inclines her head at Tzuyu, and her professor nods.

 

“Tzuyu, you’re dismissed,” the normally irritable professor tells her. The sophomore sends Sana a confused look, but the older girl merely winks. However, Tzuyu’s not one to question her luck, and she immediately starts packing up her things.

 

Muttering a hasty “bye” to Chaeyoung (who’s complaining about the unfairness of it all under her breath), Tzuyu exits the classroom, following Sana. They walk in silence for a couple of minutes until Tzuyu deems that they’ve traveled far enough from the classroom. She halts, and Sana turns to face her with an inquisitive expression. 

 

“What was that all about?” Sana grins sheepishly. 

 

“I could tell you weren’t having a great time in class and figured you wouldn’t mind leaving earlier.” Tzuyu stares at the older girl after her simple answer.

  
“You did tell me to save you,” the senior points out. “So I did.” She pouts childishly, and Tzuyu really isn’t ready for the amount of pure cuteness the older girl is sending her way.

 

“I didn’t know you were actually going to!” Tzuyu’s slightly louder than normal because holy shit she’s alone with a really pretty girl, and her voice echoes in the empty hallway. She winces internally, berating herself.  _ Act normally, Chou. _

 

Sana giggles. “Come on, let’s go.” She grabs Tzuyu’s hand, tugging insistently until the younger girl relents. 

 

“Are you sure this isn’t illegal?” Her question prompts another wink from Sana.

 

“Oh Tzuyu-ah,” the older girl sighs dramatically. “You have to live a little.”

 

Tzuyu eyes her doubtfully. “What did you even tell him?”

 

“I told him that the orchestra was practicing for the Winter Arts Festival and asked if he’d let you go earlier to rehearse your part with me.” 

  
Tzuyu narrows her eyes. “You’re not even in orchestra though.”   


  
Sana gives her an unconcerned wave. “Not important. Besides, I had Professor Lee a couple years ago and he likes me. It’ll be fine.” She grabs Tzuyu’s hand, an action that has Tzuyu completely forgetting about the issue at hand and caving into the older girl’s insistence.

 

“Fine,” she hears herself saying. “If I get in trouble for skipping class, I’m blaming you.” Sana’s mischievous laugh rings across the hallway.

  
  
  


Later on, when she’s finally finished cramming for that history test that would’ve probably been easier to study for if she had actually taken notes, she receives a call from Jimin.

 

“How was your date?” He asks her as soon as she picks up his call.

 

Tzuyu blinks. “How do you know about it?”    
  


“So you’re not even trying to deny that it was a date? Sus.” Jimin snickers, quickly backtracking when Tzuyu stays silent. “Okay, I’m sorry. Don’t kill me.”

 

“Only if you stop calling it a date,” Tzuyu tells him, leaving no room for argument.

 

Jimin laughs. “How was your friendly, one on one platonic hangout then?”

 

“It was fine. We went to get ice cream and talked.” She keeps it simple, knowing Jimin wouldn’t hesitate to tease her if she said more. 

 

“So I take it you like Sana? As friends- of course.” Tzuyu doesn’t fail to notice that Jimin adds in the last part a few seconds after his question.

 

She smiles faintly. “She’s really cool.” A question strikes her.  “Wait, how’d you even hear about it?”

  
  
“Oh, Chaeyoung and Dahyun told me,” Jimin informs her easily. “They seemed pretty excited, so I figured I’d give you a call and find out for myself later.”

 

(Tzuyu now knows why Chaeyoung and Dahyun have been suspiciously quiet in their group chat now).

 

“Anyway, I’m gonna go. Let me know if anything develops,” Jimin continues.

 

Tzuyu huffs. “There’s nothing going on.” She feels like she’s said those exact words hundreds of times already (because she has).

 

Jimin lets out a sound halfway between agreement and skepticism. “Of course. I didn’t mean to suggest anything.” Tzuyu tells him to hurry up and go to dance practice, and he hangs up with a final cheeky laugh.

 

Minutes later, Tzuyu stares at the wall of her bedroom, lost in thought.

 

It was nothing- just a friendly hang out between somewhat friends. Nothing special or out of the ordinary. Certainly nothing  _ romantic. _

 

And yet, she can’t ignore the warm feeling that blossoms in her chest, nor the giddiness that keeps her up until the early hours of the morning.

  
  
  


It goes something like this: after their definitely not a date, Tzuyu starts noticing the older girl at school more and more, to the point where it seems Sana has memorized her schedule just to say hello a few times every day (not that she’s complaining or anything).

 

She’s gotten the chance to know Sana’s own group of friends, and Sana has charmed both Dahyun and Chaeyoung within a few encounters. And she’s elated to know that the older girl is exactly how she appeared at their first meeting: confident, beautiful, funny, and absolutely  _ amazing.  _

 

And maybe she starts hanging around Sana more and more, to the point where she considers the senior another close friend (while stubbornly refusing to entertain thinking about her as more than a friend). 

 

Dahyun remarks that it’s odd seeing Tzuyu warm up to someone new so easily. Chaeyoung makes a kissy face behind her back and mouths the word “love” at the slightly taller girl.

 

And Tzuyu doesn’t really know why-or how- the senior’s captured a place in her heart so quickly (but she doesn’t really care). All she knows is that Sana’s managed to insert herself in Tzuyu’s life and she might be falling for the older girl more and more with each passing day.

 

And yeah, when she’s lying on her bed still awake at 2 AM, she admits that she might like the other girl a little too much and that she should probably do something about it.

 

And yet, she’s reminded of the fact that Sana’s dating her  _ brother _ , an indisputable fact that makes something in her gut twist unpleasantly. But it’s fine; this is just a stupid little crush that definitely won’t last more than a couple more months.

 

(it’s not a stupid little crush).


	2. Chapter 2

It’s not a stupid little crush.

 

It’s three months into her newfound friendship with Sana, and Tzuyu reluctantly acknowledges the fact that she fancies the older girl (“Took you long enough,” Jimin tells her. She shrugs because hey,  _ baby steps _ ).

 

They’re at Sana’s house, sitting across from each other. A movie is playing- some sort of action movie that Sana likes- but Tzuyu hasn’t been paying attention, preoccupied with other thoughts.

 

“Sana?” The older girl hums in acknowledgement, eyes fixed on the TV.

  
Tzuyu exhales. “You’ve been with my brother for a while now, right?” She’s answered with silence, and she looks up to see Sana’s puzzled glance.

 

Sana blinks, the confusion in her glance soon morphing into understanding. “Yeah,” she replies nonchalantly. “What about it?”

 

Tzuyu frowns. Decides to just be as straightforward as she normally is, knowing the older girl won’t judge her. “How did you know you liked him?”

 

Sana looks taken aback. “How did I know I liked your brother?”

 

“Or how do you know you like someone in general?” Tzuyu amends her earlier question, observing that Sana looks distinctly caught off guard with her question.

 

Sana relaxes visibly. “What’s with the sudden question?” She pauses. “Do you like someone, Tzuyu-ah?” She gives the younger girl a playful wink. “You can tell me who, I won’t tell anyone.”

 

“Stop teasing me and answer the question, unnie.” She locks gazes with the senior, conveying her seriousness.

 

Sana pouts. Tzuyu can’t say she’s unaffected by the action. “I guess if it’s someone you genuinely like spending time with to the point that you’re willing to drop other things just to see them? And if they make you feel nervous and excited over the smallest things?” She pauses. “And more personally, when you keep thinking about them no matter what you’re doing.”

 

Tzuyu quickly averts her eyes, uncomfortable with the way Sana had refused to break their impromptu (and intense) staring contest while speaking her thoughts. It was almost like Sana was trying to tell her something.

 

“Tzuyu-ah?” The older girl calls softly, making Tzuyu look up reluctantly. The senior gives her an understanding glance. “Feel free to tell me whenever you want to.”

 

And Tzuyu thinks that maybe Sana knows more than she’s letting on.

  
  
  


They’re watching the seventh episode of a popular show off of Netflix, one Tzuyu’s not really interested but it’s apparently one of Sana’s favorites and seeing the other girl excited and content is more than enough for Tzuyu.

 

She’s been doing this a lot recently with the other girl- hanging out outside of school doing whatever comes to mind- and she really doesn’t mind spending time with the senior (loves it actually, but she’ll never admit it).

 

And it’s normal now for Sana to drop by Tzuyu’s house unannounced, making herself at home in the younger girl’s room. Like now.

 

They’re sprawled across Tzuyu’s bed, backs lying against the wall, sitting so close their knees touch. Sana’s laptop rests across their laps, and Sana’s watching the show with a concentrated expression, so intently she fails to notice Tzuyu staring at her, not the screen.

 

Tzuyu is well aware that if the other girl noticed her staring, she would be hard pressed to explain herself. But she continues, nonetheless, committing to memory the older girl’s animated facial expressions. Watches as Sana covers her mouth and yawns before her eyes stubbornly make their way back to the laptop screen. Shifts slightly so that Sana can rest her head on her shoulder without being uncomfortable, the older girl muttering a “thank you, Tzu” under her breath.

 

Tzuyu wonders if this is what love feels like.

 

She’s startled out of her unabashed musing when Sana lifts her head up. The end credits are playing, and Tzuyu hopes that Sana doesn’t expect her to actually know anything about what had gone on in the episode.

 

“I knew he was the killer.” The senior scowls playfully at the screen. 

 

“Did you really?” Tzuyu decides to humor the older girl. Sana nods energetically. “Yah, Tzuyu-ah, are you doubting my detective skills?”

 

Sana’s borderline whining at this point, and Tzuyu absolutely can’t when the older girl bats her eyelashes at her.

 

“I’m getting a cup of water,” she announces abruptly, standing up quickly. She ignores Sana’s very vocal protests. “Do you want anything?”

 

The Japanese girl shakes her head, and Tzuyu makes the trek downstairs by herself, secretly thankful for the chance to compose herself.

 

After all, if Sana discovered the effect her every action had on Tzuyu, Tzuyu might as well move far far away. 

 

She re-enters her room a few minutes later, a cup of ice-cold water clutched tightly between her hands. 

 

Tzuyu notices with amusement (and affection) that Sana has taken advantage of her short absence to lie across the entire bed.

 

“You know,” she begins, not taking her eyes from Sana’s still form. “That’s my bed.”

 

Sana mumbles something unintelligible into one of the pillows. Tzuyu just looks on fondly, choosing to sit on the floor instead of disturbing the other girl.

 

Sana eventually sits up after a couple of minutes, muttering something about “your pillows smell like you. It’s nice.” Tzuyu pretends to not hear.

 

Sana looks at her with half-lidded eyes, pouting, clearly missing her earlier position. And really, it’s not Tzuyu’s fault that she panics at the other girl’s almost seductive stare and blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

 

“How are you and my brother doing?” She instantly regrets her words, as Sana shakes herself awake, frowning.

 

The older girl closes the laptop, sliding it across Tzuyu’s bed.

 

“Tzuyu,” Sana begins slowly. “We broke up last week.”  

 

_ Yeah, she fucked up big time. _

 

And before Tzuyu can stammer out her apologies, Sana waves her off. “Nothing bad happened, don’t worry. We just both decided we were better off as friends.”

 

Still, Tzuyu hesitates, feeling a bit lost. Sana was acting entirely too nonchalant and casual, and it was throwing her off her game.

 

“Are you sure you’re fine?” She eventually asks, not sure what else she could say.

 

“Don’t worry about it, I’m fine.” Sana gives her an unreadable gaze that soon transforms into a more upbeat expression. She pats the top of the bed and motions for Tzuyu to join her, reaching forward to grab her laptop.

 

“Now come on, this show isn’t going to watch itself.”

  
  
  


It’s another month before it happens.

 

Tzuyu’s leaning against a wall of lockers, patiently waiting for Sana to finish shoving some school supplies into her locker.

 

She’s about to open her mouth to deliver a playful remark when she hears someone clearing their throat behind her. 

 

Turning around, she finds a guy standing a few meters away, walking closer when he sees that he’s caught their attention. She doesn’t fail to notice the bouquet of roses poorly hidden behind his back, and the fact that the guy is staring at Sana with a hopeful expression on his face.

 

Tzuyu doesn’t know the guy (she thinks he’s someone in their school’s band but doesn’t know for sure) but she already knows she won’t like what’s about to happen. 

 

And yes, it plays out exactly as she thought it would. Nameless guy greets Sana with a handsome grin, and Sana responds with a smile. Nameless guy then offers Sana the bouquet, shyly asking her to go on a date with him. It’s a typical exchange that many might consider sweet, but Tzuyu can only look on with a mix of jealousy, irritation, and confusion (Tzuyu doesn’t know why she’s surprised to see Sana get asked out; she knows how popular the older girl is, but she never thought she’d have to see it happen right in front of her).

 

Safe to say, she’s incredibly relieved when Sana kindly and politely rejects the guy, thanking him earnestly. Nameless guy shrugs good-naturedly in an “I tried” manner and gives her a friendly smile before leaving.

 

Tzuyu doesn’t know why she’s so affected (she knows exactly why) by the impromptu exchange, and it reflects in her slightly more subdued behavior. She watches as Sana shuts her locker. Doesn’t miss the worried glances the older girl sends her way. 

 

Halfway through their trek out of school and toward the parking lot and Sana’s car, the senior reaches over, grabbing Tzuyu’s hand with hers. “Are you okay?” She asks quietly. 

 

“Yeah,” Tzuyu lies, avoiding eye contact, feeling the older girl studying her intently. She shouldn’t be feeling this way; it was only natural for other people to approach Sana romantically. She shouldn’t feel jealous- it’s not like she’s dating the other girl, or has any sort of claim on her. So yeah, the rush of possessiveness that took over her is definitely uncalled for.

 

_ A voice tells her that Sana was never hers to begin with. _

  
  
  


The ride to Sana’s house is silent. Tzuyu busies herself with looking out the window for the fifteen minutes it takes to get there.

 

She follows Sana into her house, trailing after the older girl as Sana leads her into her room. Motioning for Tzuyu to sit, Sana fixes her with a stern look. “Now, are you going to tell me what’s bothering you?”

 

Tzuyu smooths imaginary creases out from her skirt, debating whether to come clean. Sana solves the problem for her, moving close enough that Tzuyu can’t avoid not looking into the senior’s unwavering eyes. 

 

“Tzuyu-ah,” Sana’s quiet, reassuring. “Remember what I said. You can tell me anything.”

 

And so Tzuyu opts for honestly, hoping it doesn’t end badly. “That guy who asked you out,” she mutters quietly, in a futile attempt to prevent Sana from hearing.

 

“What about him?” Sana closes the distance between them, an action that both terrifies and thrills Tzuyu. 

 

“I don’t like him,” she says petulantly.

 

“Why?” Sana puts a hand on her exposed knee, and Tzuyu lets it out.

 

“I was jealous of him,” she confesses. “I didn’t know what I’d do if you said yes.”

 

Sana looks at her with an unreadable look, and Tzuyu struggles for words. “I meant I would miss you as a friend and didn’t like the idea of not spending as much time with you,” she tries to clarify.

 

The older girl looks away. “You don’t have to worry about that.” Her words are strangely cryptic, and Tzuyu can only look at her in confusion.

 

“What do you mean?”    
  
Sana exhales. “You don’t have to worry about me getting a boyfriend.”

 

“After all,” the older girl finally turns around to face her. “Guys aren’t really my type.”

 

Tzuyu feels like she’s still a few steps behind the older girl. “Then what type?” She trails off as Sana shakes her head slowly. She waits for the older girl to continue.

 

Sana gives her a soft, knowing smile. “I like girls, Tzuyu-ah. Not guys.”

 

Tzuyu blinks. A few long seconds pass, and Tzuyu really should reply soon before Sana assumes something totally wrong and she really needs to stop her heart from jumping any higher up her chest because of an incredibly small, probably nonexistent, new hope that maybe, just maybe, her feelings toward the older girl might be reciprocated, but yeah this isn’t really the time to be thinking about that.

 

She settles for a noise that’s between an “oh” of understanding and belated realization and a slightly confused “huh.” 

 

“Couldn’t you tell?” The older girl struggles to keep an even tone, but Tzuyu can hear the amusement in her voice, clear as day.

 

Tzuyu pauses to consider the question. Yes, Sana was unarguably touchy with other girls, especially Tzuyu, and there had been some rather questionable things that had came out of the older girl’s mouth, but Tzuyu had attributed all of these to Sana’s natural flirtatious and extroverted personality.

 

And then it hits her, and Tzuyu whips her head around so fast she hears her neck crack. “What about my brother?” 

 

“What about your brother?” Sana’s staring at her intently, as if she’s trying to convey some sort of secret message.

 

“You dated him for half a year,” Tzuyu says. She doesn’t look away from the senior. “Did you even mean it?”

 

She’s startled when Sana bursts into peals of laughter, staring at the older girl in bemusement. It takes Sana a few moments to compose herself. “I’m sorry,” the older girl manages to choke out between her bouts of laughter. Tzuyu waits for her to continue. 

 

“Tzuyu-ah,” Sana starts, adjusting her position on top of Tzuyu’s bed. “Yoongi is gay.”

 

Tzuyu blinks. “We pretended to date for a while because he said his- your parents kept pestering him about being single.”

 

“But he’s definitely not into girls, and even if he was, I’d never date him.” Sana makes a face of disgust. 

 

“So it was all a plan to get our parents off his back?” Sana confirms her question with a short nod.

 

“I’m kind of shocked that you aren’t more surprised,” the older girl admits.

 

Tzuyu shrugs. “I’ve always had my doubts about my brother. He’s always ogling my cute guy friends whenever they come over. I just didn’t realize because I thought he was dating you.”

 

Sana cackles gleefully. “Wait until he hears that. I told him he was being obvious.” She reaches for her phone but then stops.

 

“But you aren’t mad, right?”

 

Tzuyu gives her a confused look. “Why would I be mad?”

 

Sana shifts slightly. “Well, we did hide the fact that it was all fake from you. Granted, it was all Yoongi’s idea, but still. I wanted to tell you sometime at least before we had our ‘break-up.’” 

 

The older girl is visibly apologetic, and Tzuyu hears herself responding before she even realizes. 

 

“It’s fine, this was between you and Yoongi. There’s no reason for me to be mad.” She smiles reassuringly to emphasize her point.

 

Sana sighs, relieved. “Good to know. So, are you still down to go out after your rehearsal tomorrow?”

 

Tzuyu nods eagerly, and Sana laughs.

  
  
  


“Yoongi, we need to talk.” Tzuyu wastes no time once her brother picks up.

 

“What about?” Her brother sounds suspicious. Tzuyu doesn’t know if it’s because of her seriousness (even more than usual) or the fact that she actually called him. Probably a combination of both.

 

“You and Sana,” she replies, hearing her brother take in a startled breath.

 

“What about me and Sana?” Yoongi takes a few seconds to reply, an action that is quite uncharacteristic of him. “There’s nothing to talk about. We broke up a while ago.”

 

“Yes, I know that.” Tzuyu hopes her brother can hear her impatience. “And it wasn’t even too long ago.”

 

“Then what do you want to talk about?” Yoongi sounds irritated. “I have an exam tomorrow, sis. If you don’t have anything important to talk about, I’m going to hang up.”

 

“Don’t you dare,” Tzuyu warns her brother, fully aware that he’s more than capable of carrying out his threat. She can hear low muttering (probably cursing) through her phone.

  
“Yoongi,” she says. Slowly and deliberately. “Sana told me everything.”

 

Silence. Tzuyu can almost  _ see  _ her brother frowning, trying his best to come up with an excuse.

 

“Yoongi?” She says, sweetly and dangerously. “No bullshit. Your room is right across the hall, and you’re at least a couple hours from home.”

 

She hears a long, drawn-out sigh. “Fine. You suck,” her brother grumbles. “What do you want to know?”

 

“Why did you and Sana pretend to date?” She fires off her first question immediately.    
  
Yoongi hums thoughtfully. “You remember how much our parents bothered me about never dating anyone?” 

 

Tzuyu makes a noise of agreement. 

 

“Well, it got pretty annoying really quickly. I think I complained one too many times to Sana, because she told me I should just pretend to go out with someone for a while. So I asked her if she’d be my fake girlfriend, and you know how that went.” Yoongi clears his throat. 

 

“Why Sana?” Tzuyu’s second question follows quickly.

 

“You know how I am, sis. I’m uncomfortable around most people, so our parents would’ve seen through it instantly if I brought home someone random. And Sana’s basically my best friend. I’m more comfortable with her.” He trails off.

 

Tzuyu hums. “Why did you two decide to end it when you did?”

 

“Our parents weren’t being as annoying,” her brother says immediately. She giggles despite herself. “And I might’ve found someone I’m actually interested in.” Her brother mumbles the last sentence, but Tzuyu still hears it.

 

“I’m sorry, say that again?” She asks innocently. “Like hell I will,” is her brother’s response.

 

There’s a brief pause. She hears the crinkle of plastic and notes that Yoongi’s probably drinking from a water bottle. She times her next question intentionally, gleefully anticipating some well deserved karma. 

 

“So who’s the lucky guy?” Tzuyu’s question provokes a choking fit from Yoongi. “What do you mean, lucky guy?” Her brother manages to ask between coughs. 

 

“Yoongi,” Tzuyu says slowly, enjoying getting the jump on her usually unsurprisable brother. “When I said Sana told me everything, I meant it. I know you like guys.”

 

“...Fuck,” her brother eventually says. “I hate her.”

 

“Do you really?” Tzuyu feels like the older one now, amusedly waiting for her brother’s response.

 

“No, I don’t,” Yoongi admits. “I really want to, but I don’t. But there’s no lucky guy. At least not yet.”

 

“Is it someone I know?” Tzuyu asks the most important question. 

 

She hears Yoongi sputter. “I didn’t know this was an interrogation.”

 

“It’s not,” she retorts patiently. “I’m just being a good sibling and trying to help you out with your non existent love life.”   
  


Yoongi snorts. “First of all, my love life isn’t ‘non existent,’ as you say it is. Second of all, there’s nothing you can do that would possibly help me. Third of all, fuck off.”

 

Tzuyu raises an eyebrow, by now more than used to her brother’s rudeness. “Okayyy, whatever you say,” she tells him, purposely dragging out the okay.

 

Yoongi coughs. “Anyway, since Sana’s so kindly and generously dished on all the details of my very personal life, it’s my turn to spill.” Tzuyu interrupts him.

 

“I know Sana likes girls,” she informs him. “She told me earlier.” She’s sure Yoongi’s scowling at his phone right now.

 

“Wait, so Sana not only exposed me without my consent, but she also exposed herself so that I have nothing to use against her?” Her brother sounds absolutely betrayed, and Tzuyu resolves to remember this moment for eternity.

 

She nods in agreement. “Yep. That’s it, basically.”

 

Yoongi mutters a string of curses. Tzuyu pretends to not hear them (although she learns a couple of words she’s never heard before). “Last question.”

 

“Finally,” her brother grumbles. 

 

“Do you know if Sana likes anyone right now?” It’s a daring question, and Tzuyu knows it. 

 

“Can you repeat the question?” Tzuyu knows her brother’s sporting one of his incredibly smug smirks. 

 

“You heard what I said,” she retorts impatiently. “Answer the question.”

 

“Does my little sis have a crush on my best friend?” Yoongi makes a suggestive noise in the back of his throat, one that makes Tzuyu’s desire to hit him grow even more.

 

She stays quiet, knowing that the teasing will eventually stop. 

 

“Sana hasn’t told me anything directly,” her brother begins. “But I’m pretty sure she likes someone right now, based on the stuff she tells me.”

 

Tzuyu’s heart sinks. Of course. It was to be expected. She shouldn’t be so surprised. But why did she suddenly feel a rush of disappointment run through her body?

 

“Actually, you should talk to her.” Her brother is the most serious she’s ever heard him be, and his spontaneous change in tune has Tzuyu giving the phone in her hand a quizzical look.

 

“I’m serious,” her brother states, maybe sensing Tzuyu’s skepticism. “Talk to her.”

 

“About what?”

 

Yoongi scoffs. “You know what.” And without another word, he hangs up, and Tzuyu’s left decrypting Yoongi’s final words by herself and reconfirming her opinion that Yoongi’s actually the worst sibling ever.

  
  
  


_ You should talk to her. _

 

Yoongi’s words are stuck in her head. Tzuyu sighs, unable to take it any longer.

 

_ Unnie, can I come over? _

 

It’s past 11 PM, and Tzuyu doesn’t know if Sana’s even awake. But still. 

 

It takes a little under five minutes for Sana to read and answer her text (not that Tzuyu is counting or anything), and Tzuyu finds herself standing outside the older girl’s house in fifteen minutes.

 

“What’s up?” Sana yawns when she opens her door. Tzuyu hesitates. “Did I wake you up?” 

  
Sana yawns again. “No, I’m just tired.” She gives the younger girl a smile, pulling her inside and shutting the door with a faint click.

 

It becomes clear that Tzuyu did indeed wake Sana up; the older girl’s voice is hoarse and thick with sleep.

 

“Sorry unnie,” she says, apologetically, when Sana yawns again. 

 

“Don’t be sorry. My parents aren’t even home,” the older girl tells her adamantly. “Besides, I’m always here for you.”

 

Sana has told her this before, and yet it hits Tzuyu like it’s the first time the other girl has said it. And maybe it’s because this is the first time she’s actually heard and  _ understood  _ what the older girl is saying, (or maybe it’s the fact that she likes Sana so much it almost hurts), but it makes Tzuyu feel somewhat braver than she actually is and makes her strengthen her resolve to come clean with everything tonight.

 

She exhales deeply. “I talked to Yoongi about everything.”

 

Sana raises an eyebrow. “What did he say?”

 

Tzuyu hesitates. “He basically confirmed everything you told me. You know, about the fake dating.”

 

There’s a pause. Sana’s the one who breaks it. “Is that all he talked about? You seem to be thinking hard.” She throws Tzuyu a playful glance that also manages to be somewhat serious. Tzuyu wonders how the other girl has learned to read her so well.

 

She swallows, her throat suddenly dry. “No, it isn’t,” she admits. Sana leans forward, clearly interested.

 

“Yoongi says he likes someone,” she blurts out. Yeah, she was definitely throwing Yoongi under the bus here (but let’s face it, he deserves it).

 

_ Yep, good stuff Chou. Buy yourself some more time before the big reveal. You’re definitely not a chicken or anything. _

 

Sana hums. “Tell me something I don’t know.” And yeah, Tzuyu should’ve expected that Yoongi had already told Sana about his crush (Yoongi never tells her shit unless he absolutely has to and when he does, it’s always at the very last moment).

 

“Yoongi also mentioned,” she starts before stopping, because she’s inadvertently turned this into a “how awkward can Tzuyu make this conversation” kind of conversation.

 

Sana looks at her expectantly, but the words can’t make it past Tzuyu’s throat.

 

“Yoongi said,” she tries again (and fails). She bites her lip.

 

“Is it something about me?” Sana’s perceptive as always, and Tzuyu thinks the other girl’s trying to subtly help her along.

 

She nods. Sana frowns. “Nothing bad, I hope?” Tzuyu’s quick to reassure her.

 

“Did I do something?” Sana still sounds concerned, and yeah maybe Tzuyu should think about opening her mouth and actually telling Sana what Yoongi said instead of having the older girl worry.

 

“Yoongi said you like someone.” The words hang in the air, and Tzuyu instantly regrets everything. The tips of her ears feel hot, and she swears her cheeks are red.

 

Sana takes a long moment to reply. “I do.” The other girl’s tone is noncommittal, and Tzuyu wishes she was as talented at reading other people as Sana seemed to be.    
  


She fights down the surge of disappointment following Sana’s admission, ignores the way her chest constricts. 

  
“Oh,” she says, because if she says more, there’s a high risk that the other girl will realize that her feelings are decidedly not platonic.

 

Sana’s lips quirk into a smile. “And you had me thinking Yoongi was talking all kinds of lies. What else did he say about me?”

 

“Nothing much,” Tzuyu tells her honestly. “You kind of spoiled it for him, so I don’t think there was much for him to reveal.” 

 

Sana laughs. “Good to hear.” There’s a lull in the conversation. Sana seems to be perfectly content with the silence, but Tzuyu is itching to  _ ask.  _ To find out who has been lucky enough to capture the older girl’s heart. And yet, she’s not sure she really wants to know.

  
The silence gets the best of her. “Sana?” Tentatively.

 

The other girl doesn’t say anything, but fixes her with an attentive look. It’s now or never. She clutches the side of the chair she’s sitting on, her knuckles quickly turning white.

 

“Do I know them?” Straightforward as always, and yet Sana seems to be confused.

 

“The person I like?” Tzuyu nods, because she  _ has  _ to know, even if she might not like the answer.

 

Sana surveys her with another one of her unreadable looks. “I’m sure you do,” the other girl finally states. Tzuyu wonders if the senior is being deliberately cryptic because  _ she’s not following _ .

 

“Is she in my grade?” Because Tzuyu doesn’t really know anyone outside of her sophomore class (as evidenced by her failing to notice an absolute goddess by the name of Minatozaki Sana at school before that fateful night). 

 

Sana chuckles. “Yes.” And then stops, a teasing glint in her eyes, as if she’s waiting for Tzuyu to finally understand something (it doesn’t make any sense to Tzuyu).

 

Tzuyu waits for the senior to continue, but Sana seems fine with letting her ask the questions. “Do I get any clues?”

 

Sana hums. “She’s really pretty. Like a goddess, even. There’s always a bunch of people at her locker hoping to ask her out.”    
  
Sana pauses, continuing after a few seconds. “She’s really smart, too. In all honor classes.”

 

Tzuyu can’t stop a sarcastic comment from leaving her mouth. “Because that narrows it down so much.”   
  
Sana sends her an amused glance. “Like I said, she’s really smart, but she’s also really awkward socially. Really straight forward, blunt even. Doesn’t really hold back and says what she thinks. But that just makes me like her so much more.”

 

Tzuyu wants the older girl to continue. Just needs a few more pieces to complete the puzzle. 

 

“She has an older brother who we both think is the most annoying person to have ever lived,” Sana says, and it all clicks. She stares at the older girl, tries to look past the unwavering gaze and into the other girl’s mind.

 

She can’t be reading this wrong, right?

 

“Sana,” she begins, stopping when Sana shakes her head slowly.

 

“Tzuyu-ah,” the older girl whispers. “It’s you.” 

 

And Tzuyu knows Sana’s waiting expectantly for her response, and she wills herself to actually open her mouth and respond and not continue staring blankly at the older girl.

 

“You… like me?” There’s an incredulous edge to her question, and Tzuyu’s startled when Sana laughs, the sound music to her ears.

 

“I’m sorry, you’re just too cute,” Sana says. “I thought it was obvious.”

 

And maybe it was, but Tzuyu’s apparently oblivious to everything around her.

 

“You like me?” She repeats, faster this time, as though Sana might deny the veracity of her confession if she takes too long.

 

“You have no idea,” Sana tells her, and it’s only now that Tzuyu sees the overlying affection in Sana’s gaze. Affection that’s directed towards her and her only.

 

“I had no idea,” she hears herself saying. “All this time, I had no idea.”   
  
Sana lets out a breathy chuckle. “I know. Believe me, I know.” And Tzuyu has never been one to initiate any type of closeness, will never be, but she’s the one who pulls Sana into a hug. Delights in feeling the other girl wrap her arms around her, pulling her impossibly closer.

 

They stay like that for a while; when Sana draws back, Tzuyu protests. 

 

“It’s late,” the older girl mutters softly, glancing at the clock hanging above the mantle of the fireplace. 

 

“I don’t want to go,” Tzuyu retorts stubbornly, already missing the older girl’s touch. She ducks her head, embarrassed by her admission of weakness.

“Then don’t.” The older girl’s words make Tzuyu snap her head back suddenly.

 

“Tzuyu,” Sana calls out, her voice husky and low, so different from her normal voice. Tzuyu looks up, finding warm brown eyes gently studying her. 

 

“Spend the night with me?” 

 

Tzuyu’s breath catches in the back of her throat. It’s a simple request, laced with so much more. And Tzuyu doesn’t know what to do, not sure if she’s willing to deal with the fallout of her decision. And then she thinks. 

 

It’s just  _ Sana,  _ the girl she first met at another typical family dinner. The girl who’s endearingly clumsy, sweet, and funny. The girl she’s fallen in love with over the course of the past year.

 

It’s Sana, someone she trusts enough to bare her soul to.

 

“Okay,” she says. Simply, because there’s really nothing else to say.

 

She allows herself to be led to Sana’s bed.

 

Closes her eyes when Sana tells her goodnight.

 

Feels a pair of lips pressing a kiss to her temple.

 

Falls asleep to the slow rise and fall of the other girl’s chest.

 

Dreams of Sana kissing her softly.

  
  
  
  


“You bitch.” Tzuyu wastes no time when she storms into her brother’s room, loudly flinging open the door. Yoongi has the nerve to play dumb.

 

“What happened?” He lazily slumps even further in his gaming chair.

 

“You knew,” Tzuyu accuses. Any other person would have been terrified out of their minds by her withering glare. Yoongi’s lips curve into a smug smirk.

 

“Come on sis, you know you’re not making any sense,” he drawls.

 

“You knew Sana liked me and you didn’t tell me,” Tzuyu manages to bite out. Yoongi raises a condescending eyebrow.

 

“It’s not my fault you’re as oblivious as a baby,” he reasons. 

 

Tzuyu frowns. “What do you mean?”

 

Yoongi sighs deeply. “It’s not like Sana was being subtle,” he tells her impatiently, as though he’s explaining some trivial concept to her. “She’s only been flirting with you since you met her.” 

 

“No she hasn’t,” Tzuyu begins to argue. Yoongi gives her a very patient yet insufferable expression. “Yes she has,” he deadpans. “I can’t tell you the number of times she talked about you to me. I’ve learned so many different adjectives that mean ‘pretty’ in the past year, and I never want to hear any of them used to describe my little sis ever again.”

 

Tzuyu glares, even though she knows her brother has long since become immune to them. Yoongi suddenly grins at her, a creepy grin that has Tzuyu already dreading what her brother is about to say.

 

“So, I heard you spent last night at Sana’s house. You know, the same day she confessed to you.” Yoongi raises an eyebrow suggestively, and Tzuyu can’t possibly see how his smirk can get any wider.

 

She scowls, hating that his words have her blushing. “We didn’t do anything.” 

 

“So you definitely didn’t sleep together?” And of course, she should’ve expected this (it doesn’t make it any less infuriating).

 

“We slept on the same bed. Side by side,” Tzuyu grits out. She feels her cheek reddening even more. 

 

“That’s what I meant,” her brother says (Tzuyu knows that’s not what he meant).

 

“But I’m just saying, even if this was my fault, which it isn’t, it’s not like anything bad happened,” Yoongi stares at Tzuyu, daring her to argue.

 

“Fine,” she concedes. “Not your fault. I still hate you.”

 

Yoongi yawns. “Glad that that’s still understood. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have other things to do.” He pointedly turns his back to her, and Tzuyu understands the silent (but obvious) message to get out. She shuts the door behind her none too gently (yeet she slams it) because she still needs the last word in their continued exchange because yes sibling rivalry is still a must.

 

She hears Yoongi mutter a sarcastic “love you too” behind her. 

  
  
  


She gets a text from Sana in the early afternoon.

 

_ Hey, are u busy today?  _

 

_ Nope. _

 

Sana reads her answer almost instantly but takes more than a few minutes to actually reply.

 

_ Can we meet up? We should talk about yesterday. _

 

Tzuyu exhales, her fingers typing away before she can chicken out.

 

_ The old playground across from the park? _

 

Sana’s quick to reply with a “sounds good, see you there,” and Tzuyu’s up and out the door within five minutes.

  
  


  
Sana’s already there when she gets there. The older girl appears to be eyeing one of the old swings with a mix of curiosity and nostalgia. 

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Tzuyu’s voice cuts through the tranquil silence, and Sana jumps, evidently not hearing her approach.

 

“Just thinking about the good old days.” Sana smiles wistfully. “Playing on the playground with Momo and Mina without a care in the world.”

 

Tzuyu can imagine a young Sana running around the playground with Momo and Mina in tow, and she’s sure the older girl was as adorable as a child as she was now (she can see Yoongi pretending to throw up in the back of her mind).

 

“You know, Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and I used to come to this same playground when we were little,” she tells Sana.

 

“Oh, really?” Tzuyu nods before walking toward one of the metal teeter totters in the center of the playground, gesturing for Sana to follow.

 

“You see that?” She points at a faint but noticeable dent on one of the sides. “That was Dahyun.”

 

Sana snorts, covering her mouth with a hand. “You’re kidding me.”

 

Tzuyu shakes her head, because no, she vividly remembers the exact day when Dahyun decided she was fully capable of doing a backflip off the top of the slide and had landed on the side of one of the teeter totters instead (that had not been a fun day for Dahyun or Tzuyu) (Chaeyoung had laughed her ass off after Dahyun had gotten released from the ER).

 

Sana schools her expression into a more serious one, her brown eyes studying Tzuyu intently. “As much as I like hearing funny childhood stories about you, I think we should talk now.”

 

And yeah, Tzuyu has to admit Sana’s right, but she’s still kind of scared of this conversation. It helps that the older girl starts first, probably because she knows what a mess Tzuyu is at feelings and all related matters of the heart (not to mention socially awkward as fuck).

 

“You know I like you.” Sana’s eyes don’t leave Tzuyu, and Tzuyu can see the pure honesty in the other girl’s eyes.

 

“I know,” She replies matter-of-factly. “I like you too.” 

 

Sana looks at her, seemingly to make sure she’s absolutely serious, before she smiles. Shyly, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her right ear, a nervous gesture that Tzuyu can definitely get used to seeing.

 

“Be my girlfriend, then?” The words that Tzuyu’s been waiting ages to hear. Sana’s equal parts bold, charming, and shy, but Tzuyu can hear the tinge of insecurity that the other girl tries to mask. And she thinks that that makes Sana even more perfect because it’s such a wonderful blend between Sana’s playful extroverted personality that captivates everyone around her (including Tzuyu) and the more serious, uncertain side of her only seen by a few (a side that made falling in love with her so much more easier for Tzuyu).

  
She pretends to think about it, watching as Sana’s face scrunches up in a poor imitation of a pout. She finally gives in, uttering the words she’s wanted to for so long.

 

“Okay,” she says. Simply, because they don’t need anything more. Straightforward and to the point, because that’s how she is and Sana has never asked her to change.

 

Sana beams at her. And then proceeds to frown. “Wait, I’m not making this weird, right?”

 

“What do you mean?” Tzuyu’s a tiny bit impatient (maybe because all she wants to do is kiss the other girl) but she indulges Sana nonetheless.

 

“Isn’t it weird to date your brother’s girlfriend?” Sana’s question brings a smile to Tzuyu’s lips.

 

“Ex-girlfriend,” she reminds the older girl. And if Sana notices the possessiveness in Tzuyu’s voice, she doesn’t say anything. “And it doesn’t change anything,” she states with a firmness that surprises even her. Surprises Sana too, if the slight widening of her eyes is anything to go by.

 

“Tzuyu?” She hums.

 

“I love you.” 

 

And Tzuyu thinks that the old playground across from the park is a great spot for her first kiss.

  
  
  


It’s Sunday, which means another family dinner. Except this time, it’s different.

 

For one, she had told her parents, like her brother months ago had, that she was bringing a plus one who happened to be her girlfriend (her parents had given her surprised but ecstatic looks and Yoongi had grinned knowingly at her). And yeah, at 6PM on the dot she had opened the door for Sana, who had greeted her with a brilliant smile and a kiss on the cheek.

 

Tzuyu isn’t going to lie and say the confusion on her parents’ faces wasn’t the funniest thing she’s seen all week.

 

_ “Dad, Mom, this is my girlfriend.” She pulls Sana closer as the older girl introduces herself (again). Tzuyu can’t tell if the baffled expressions on her parents’ faces are due to her having a  _ girlfriend  _ or them recognizing Sana. _

 

_ “We’ve met before,” Sana says. “I came with Yoongi.” Tzuyu’s mother lets out an “ah” of understanding and her father slowly nods. _

 

_ “And now you’re with Tzuyu?” Her father asks bluntly (and now Sana knows where Tzuyu got her straightforward side from).  _

_   
_ _ Sana laughs, ducking her head. “Yes, although I was never really with Yoongi.” Another wave of confusion passes over Tzuyu’s parents, and Sana hurries to explain. _

 

_ “Yoongi has his own significant other,” she tells Tzuyu’s parents with an innocent smirk. “They should be here anytime now.” _

 

And yeah, this Sunday was different.

 

When Tzuyu opened the door for Yoongi, she’s greeted by her brother’s smug smirk and a very familiar face.

 

“You,” she hisses. Disbelievingly. Yoongi’s smirk grows even bigger.

 

“Me,” Jimin agrees. “Are you going to let us in?”

 

She steps aside, letting both her brother and her best friend inside. “This isn’t over,” she warns Jimin, who sports a sheepish expression. “You and I are going to have a nice talk before the end of tonight.”

 

“Of course,” Jimin inclines his head. “I wouldn’t expect anything else.”

 

And now she turns to Yoongi. “You can drop that smirk now,” she informs him (Yoongi doesn’t stop smirking). 

 

“Why would I?” Her brother drawls. “It’s Sunday, and I’m finally home with my parents, my extremely lovable little sister, and my very adorable boyfriend whom I love very much.”

 

Tzuyu shoots him an “i’m so done with you” look, and Yoongi snickers. 

  
  
  


“So, are you going to tell me how you ended up dating my best friend? My best friend who happens to be  _ three years younger than you? _ ” Tzuyu watches as Yoongi takes a sip from his (probably alcoholic) drink. 

 

“You’re one to talk,” he points out. “It’s not like Sana isn’t two years older than you.”

 

Tzuyu hums. “We’ve been over this. Now spill.” She’s pleasantly surprised when her brother acquiesces without comment. 

 

“Sana and I had an agreement that if Sana finally confessed and asked you out, I’d do the same with Jimin,” Yoongi says slowly. “So I guess I owe you for everything that’s gone right in my life so far.” He follows his words with an adoring look directed toward the blonde boy, a look so unsuited for someone as annoying as Tzuyu’s brother that she hopes to never see it again. 

 

“Sap,” she mutters with a grin, elbowing her brother in the ribs. None too gently, of course. 

 

“Worst part is, I can’t even argue against that.” Yoongi sighs dramatically, prompting Jimin to look in their direction. Tzuyu watches (with some disgust and some fondness) as her brother sends a finger heart in the other boy’s direction. 

 

Jimin blushes, sending Tzuyu’s brother an endearing smile. “You two are so gross,” she mutters under her breath, loud enough that Yoongi can still hear her.

 

“Oh shut up. It’s not like you and Sana are any better,” he informs her. “She hasn’t looked away from you since we got here.”

 

Tzuyu looks up, finding Sana leaning against one of the living room couches. And Yoongi’s right; Sana’s already staring at her, shooting a faint half-smile at her when she meets her eyes.

 

She feels her cheeks reddening. Yoongi sniggers smugly. 

  
  
  


Right after dinner, once the dishes had been removed from the dining table and her parents had moved to the living room, Tzuyu pulls Jimin aside, dragging him by the sleeve of his shirt to her room.

 

“Ow,” Jimin complains, giving her a reproachful look. “You could’ve just asked me to follow you, you know?”

 

Tzuyu shrugs. “That’s for surprising me today.”

 

Jimin winces, rubbing his elbow. “I guess I deserve that.”

 

“I can’t believe you’re dating  _ Yoongi  _ of all people. And you didn’t tell me.” She fixes the blonde with a glare. She wasn’t really mad at him, but it was fun to scare the older every now and then. 

 

Jimin holds his hands up in a placating manner. “It wasn’t me, I swear. I was all for telling you before tonight. Yoongi said not to.” 

 

Tzuyu huffs, knowing that that was something Yoongi would do. “Still, I can’t believe you actually agreed to date him.” She makes a face of (mock) disgust. 

 

Jimin laughs, reaching forward to ruffle her hair. Tzuyu swats his hand away. “He’s not that bad, you know.” 

 

“He’s worse,” she answers. Jimin frowns at her. “Hey, don’t say that about my boyfriend.” He puts a slight emphasis on the word boyfriend. Tzuyu mimes throwing up. 

 

Jimin turns serious. “But you’re actually okay with this, right? Me dating Yoongi?” 

 

Tzuyu senses that her friend is asking for her approval. “Of course I am,” she tells him immediately. “You’re one of the best guys I know. Anyone would be lucky to date you, including my brother.”

 

She makes a face as Jimin beams at her. “Just don’t make it too weird or gross and I’ll be fine with it.”

 

Jimin nudges her shoulder gently. “You’re the best.”

 

“I know I am,” she tells him honestly. 

 

“Never mind, you’re the worst,” he says fondly before motioning toward the living room. “Come on, let’s go before they come looking for us.” 

  
  
  


If it were up to Tzuyu, she’d consider this Sunday’s family dinner a success. She’d even go as far as to say it was  _ fun _ , with Sana and Jimin and even Yoongi there.

 

It’s 10 PM now, and Sana and Jimin have both left the Chou household. Sana had kissed her goodnight with a promise to call later on, and Jimin had mouthed a “see you” to her before Yoongi dropped him off at his house. Now, Tzuyu and Yoongi are lounging on the couch, both content to sit and do absolutely nothing.

 

“There’s another family dinner next weekend,” Yoongi tells her out of the blue. “With the whole family this time.”

 

Tzuyu makes a face, because there’s nothing more bothersome and worrying than a reunion with the entire family.

 

“Yeah, me too.” Her brother rolls his eyes. “You know how much I hate those things.”

 

And yes, Tzuyu does know, that if there’s anyone in her family that hated family dinners more than her, it was her brother, who’d frequently make excuses- often extremely unbelievable ones- to avoid having to go. Sometimes, if she was lucky, he’d take pity on her and find a way to sneak her out too.

 

She lets out a sigh, already dreading the end of the week. “I don’t suppose you’d be willing to have another emergency accident that somehow involves me?” She’s hopeful, but also resigned to her fate.

 

Her brother barks out a laugh. “Not this time, sis. I don’t think it’ll be that bad.”

 

Yoongi smirks at her, the same kind of smirk he gives her whenever he knows something she doesn’t. “Besides, Sana and Jimin will be there,” he says in an offhand manner.

 

Tzuyu’s head snaps up. “Really?” The disbelief is clear in her voice. 

 

Yoongi nods. “I heard Dad and Mom inviting them earlier. They both said yes.”

 

Tzuyu narrows her eyes. “You aren’t kidding, are you?” Because Yoongi does have penchant for bullshit.

 

Yoongi shakes his head. “Not this time. I promise.” 

 

Tzuyu hums, trying her best to contain her excitement. And then she snaps her head back up, fixing Yoongi with a look. “Sana didn’t mention anything to me before she left.” It’s a true statement, and if Yoongi’s lying about the whole thing she’s about to be an only child.

 

Her brother shrugs nonchalantly. “I think she told me she wanted to keep it a secret and surprise you.” He grins innocently. “Oops.”

 

“You’re the worst,” Tzuyu informs her brother, who accepts her not really compliment without any complaint. “I’m going out for a bit. Cover for me.”

 

And she does her best to ignore the (very loud) kissing noises Yoongi makes behind her back and the “sleep in your own bed tonight” as she opens the door, sending a quick text with one hand.

  
  
  


“We should really stop meeting this late,” Sana smiles cheekily when Tzuyu arrives at the playground (which has become their designated spot to meet up at night). 

 

“Says the one who stays up until 3 AM most days,” Tzuyu counters, and Sana nods. “Fair point.”

 

Sana doesn’t ask what she wanted to meet up for, and Tzuyu appreciates that, knowing the other girl is content to let her take as long as she wants to talk.

 

“You didn’t tell me you were coming over next week.”   
  


Sana tilts her head to one side. “You mean next Sunday?” Tzuyu nods.

 

“I wanted to surprise you, since I know how much you hate going to those things by yourself,” Sana replies. “How’d you find out?”

 

“Yoongi told me.”

 

“Aish,” Sana lets out an exasperated huff. “He’s so annoying.” Tzuyu wholeheartedly agrees. 

 

“But you don’t mind, right?” Sana’s next question catches Tzuyu off guard (she wasn’t staring at the older girl or anything; she’s just tired).

 

“Of course not,” she says. And then, more quietly: “I just wanted to make sure you were actually going to come.” 

 

Sana’s eyes soften, and Tzuyu knows that although she’s been let down by people before, Sana’s  _ different _ , for all the best reasons. “Of course I will. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” She wraps Tzuyu in a hug that the younger girl eagerly reciprocates. It’s a nice feeling, and Tzuyu closes her eyes, reveling in the fact that Sana buries her face in the crook of her neck.

 

They stay like that for a long while, and Tzuyu whines in protest when Sana lifts her head. “Anything else, Tzuyu-ah?” The older girl asks, a glint in her eyes that Tzuyu really really likes. She pretends to consider the question.

 

“Kisses?” The older girl laughs, the sound echoing in the darkness.   
  
“Kisses,” Sana agrees (and if Tzuyu finally stumbles back home around two in the morning, greeted by Yoongi’s knowing grin, feeling like she’s on top of the world, it’s really not her fault).

  
  


End.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
